Living in Forever
by AllForLoveAndHappiness
Summary: A bunch of unrelated Ryelsi drabbles in respones to DC Worlds challenge.
1. The Saxophone

**Title:** The Saxophone

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

It sat there in the corner of the attic of Kelsi and Ryan Evan's home, gathering dust. To anyone else, it would seem like and ordinary thing, a saxophone, full of tarnish, yet to them, it met so much more…

_Flashback to 6__th__ grade_

12 year old Kelsi was walking through the empty halls, carrying her saxophone as she hurried to band class. She was late, and boy, would she be in trouble. She kept walking until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Umm, excuse me?" She turned around and saw a blond boy standing next to a pretty blonde girl, "Umm, yah," he continued to say, "We just moved here and we're kinda lost, can you help us?"

"Um, sure," replied Kelsi, "Where are you going?"

"We're both going to music."

"OK, music's on the way to band, I'll show you."

"Cool," said Ryan, "What do you play?"

"Oh, umm saxophone." Said Kelsi shyly.

"I always wanted to play saxophone. Can you give me lessons?" asked Ryan.

"Sure." From then on Ryan and Kelsi would meet in the music room every Tuesday and Thursday after school and, along with Ryan's playing on the saxophone, a deep friendship would develop.

**I always thought that Kelsi would play saxophone in the band…don't know why but…oh well? So anyways this is my response to DC Worlds challenge. Plz R&R **

**Thank you, Emma **


	2. Good Job

**

* * *

**

Title:

Good Job

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.** This takes place after Troy and Gabriella sing Breaking Free in HSM.**

* * *

She stood there, watching as everybody rushed on stage to tell Troy and Gabriella how good they did in the musical, her musical. Soon, everyone started filling out of the auditorium and into the gym, so they could watch the Wildcats play against The West High Knights in championships. She knew she should be use to being invisible, but it hurt her that she didn't even get a 'Good Job'. She turned around, wanting to go home and was surprised when she can face-to-face with Ryan Evans. He stood there, holding a banquet of flowers and said two simple words to her.

"Good Job."

* * *

**Ok, so this is what i came up with, it just sorta came to me!! R&R**


	3. Late Nights

**

* * *

**

Title:

Late Nights

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

* * *

"Ryan…Ryan…RYAN!"

Ryan Evans awoke with a start and faced his very pregnant wife, Kelsi.

"What's wrong, Kels?" asked Ryan, groggily.

"Can you go to the store and get me some cookie dough ice cream?" said Kelsi

"Babe, it's 2 in the morning." Said Ryan as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Ryan!" said Kelsi, and Ryan could tell she was giving him the look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

So this was how Ryan found himself in the local gas station searching through the tiny store, looking for ice cream for his pregnant wife at 2 in the morning, yet, he couldn't help but love these late nights.

* * *

**So, thats all i could come up with for this one, I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it makes me so happy!! :) plz R&R **


	4. Mistakes

**Title:** Mistakes

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

I stared at the little plastic stick, terrified. I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant with Ryan Evan's baby. And worst of all, I was only 18! It was all because of that stupid party…

_Flashback…_

Kelsi giggled as her and Ryan made their way up the stairs. The loud music and talking was echoing throughout the house. Everyone was at Troy Bolton's house celebrating their graduation. Kelsi stumbled up the rest of the stairs as Ryan followed closely behind her. Both were extremely drunk, and were very much in love. Ryan and Kelsi went into an empty bedroom and locked the door…

_End Flashback…_

**Kelsi's POV**

I started sobbing as I leaned against the wall, how was I suppose to tell him. We can't have a baby, we're in our freshmen year of college, we can't do this! I slowly slid down the wall, thinking of the mistake we made.

* * *

**Ok, so I know its off-character and stuff but this came to me in a dream I had last night and I thought, why not? Plz R&R **


	5. Moonlight

**Title:** Moonlight

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World

* * *

'Tap, Tap Tap'

23 year old Kelsi Nielson woke with a start and glanced at her alarm clock. 12:32 am. She sat up and wondered what caused her to wake up when she heard it again.

'Tap, Tap, Tap'

She got up and walked to her window to see her boyfriend of 5 years standing outside the window of her bedroom. She quickly opened the window.

"Ry, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go for a walk." He said with a smile and extended his hand to help her out of the window.

10 minutes later they were walking around the outskirts of town holding hands in a comfortable silence, guided only by the moonlight. Ryan stopped in front of a large oak tree and asked, "Kels, do you remember this?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"This tree, remember, we had our first kiss here." Said Ryan as he smiled at the memory.

"Oh yah," Said Kelsi as she touched the markings on the tree that said R+K 4EVER. Kelsi was so engrossed in the tree and the memories of her first kiss, she didn't even relies that Ryan let go of her hand. She finally turned around and was shocked to see Ryan on one knee, on the ground. Her eyes started to tear up and her hand went to her mouth.

"Kelsi Ann Maria Nielson, I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you. When you first received that scholarship to Julliard, I thought that I would never see you again, and then I got that scholarship and I knew that it must be destiny. So, what I'm trying to say is, Kelsi, will you marry me?"

Kelsi flung herself on Ryan quickly and covered his lips with hers, and when they finally broke apart he said, "So, I take it that's a yes?" Kelsi smiled as she looked at the engagement ring he got her. She absolutely loved how the diamond reflected off the moonlight.

* * *

**so i wasn't really expecting to get this topic up next but, i was listening to Taylor Swift's song Love Story and it just came to me. plz R&R **


	6. Hate

**Title:** Hate

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

* * *

She couldn't believe he would do this to her. To pretend to like her was one thing, but to do it to get a song was another. Kelsi let out another heart-wrenching sob as she curled into a ball on her bed. Here she was, curled up on her bed, crying, during her senior prom. All because of him. She hated him. She hated the fact that the only reason people liked her was to get something they wanted. She hated herself and she hated her life. All she felt was hatred and anger and she didn't want to live through it anymore.

* * *

**Woohoo for angst!! idk why i felt like writing this because i am very happy today, but...oh well...sometimes you just gotta get that angst!!! R&R**


	7. Support

**Title:** Support

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

* * *

"Ryan! Look at this note I just found in my locker." Said Kelsi, as she ran toward her boyfriend. She quickly shoved the note under his nose and as he began to read his jaw dropped.

"Who would send this to you?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, I found it in my locker." Replied Kelsi, shakily.

"Don't worry Kels, I promise no one will ever hurt you while I'm here." Said Ryan as he hugged her.

* * *

**Ok so i got this idea for this one inspired by events that happened to my best friend and I so she decided to give me the idea for this and ta-da we can up with this!!!! R&R**


	8. Laughter

**Title:** Laughter

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

* * *

Zeke walked through the halls of school soaking wet on Monday morning. He was in a terrible as the result of staying up late the previous night studying for finals with the gang. To top it off, his car broke down on the way to school and he had to walk to school in the freezing rain. He walked to their normal meeting place to find everyone except Kelsi already there looking tried, anxious and completely exhausted. The couples were standing together leaving Ryan and Sharpay standing by themselves. Sharpay walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you?" she asked. Zeke turned and looked directly at Ryan.

"I was fine until I ran into your girlfriend."

"Playmaker?" asked Troy.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" asked Ryan worriedly.

As if on que, Kelsi came bouncing in and said joyfully, "Good morning friends! It's a new morning let's greet it with a smile!"

"That!" replied a very grumpy Zeke. Ryan gently grabbed her by her shoulders and asked her, "Sweetie, what's wrong with you? We have five finals today and we haven't gotten any sleep. How are you so hyper?"

By now the gang was listening as Kelsi bounced on the balls of her feet and replied, "I had Coco Pebbles this morning!" She giggled happily.

"Do you want a hug?" She laughed harder. Ryan wrapped his arms around her then she quickly pulled away and opened her arms, "Anyone else want one?"

The rest of the gang groaned and shook their heads. Kelsi ran towards Chad and held her arms out.

"No, no, I don't want a hug!" Chad held his arms straight out but Kelsi ran through them and hugged him quickly then said, "You know, your hair reminds me of my grandma's dead poodle! Well, Bye!"

Kelsi merrily skipped down the hall singing a tune of her own composition, leaving the rest of the gang laughing hysterically at Chad's bewildered expression.

* * *

**Ok so this whole Coco Pebble story and how Kelsi acts is based on my friend Tara, and how she acts whenever she has Coco or Fruity Pebbles. Its quite funny to watch, its as if she doesnt know what shes saying! R+R please! btw I lost the Game and Knl2012 and TwilightAngel08, we kicked butt in gym today!! WOOT WOOT!!!!!**


	9. Failure

**Title:** Failure

**Author:** AllForLoveandHappiness

**Summary: **unrelated drabbles that show the relationship of Kelsi and Ryan. Challenge Posted by DC World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this, not even the plots, for those go to DC World.

Ryan Evans. His name just screamed success. He was never an over-achiever, per se. He just loved feeling he got when he did something successful.

For example, the first play he ever did was 'Mary had a Little Lamb' His sister was Mary and he played the lamb. He had never felt so proud when he saw the crowd give them a standing ovation. Or that time back in Rhode Island, he pitched in Little League championships and helped his team win.

Living with the 'Ice Queen' had but him on a track, the track to success. Sharpay even promised that one day, they'd have their names in lights. But never had he felt like such a failure as he did now. He was sitting in the Bolton living room for their annual 'Film Frenzy Friday' and he couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Kelsi, HIS Kelsi, snuggle into Jason.

He had messed up… BIG TIME. He had done what his sister had told him to, and therefore, he lost Kelsi He felt his blood boil as he watched Jason whisper something to Kelsi, causing her to giggle. Only he could make her giggle like that! He started shaking with anger as Jason placed a loving kiss on her forehead. AS he stood up and left the room, he couldn't help but think what a failure he was for losing her.


	10. Hugs

**

* * *

**

I dont own HSM blah blah blah

**Drabble-Hugs **

* * *

"I don't want to go Daddy!"

Ryan glanced in the rear-view at his four year old daughter, Elisabeth. With curly brown with natural blonde highlights and bright blue eyes, Ryan could safely say she was the most beautiful child in the world. He was currently driving Elisabeth to her first day of preschool, which she tool time to protest about.

"I want to stay home with you and mommy and my baby brother!"

Ryan smiled as he heard her talk about his son. Ever since baby Luke was born two weeks ago, he was all Elisabeth talked about. She was so proud to be a big sister and she hardly left his side.

"You need to go to school though, that way you can get smart and teach Luke everything you learned."

"Really?" asked Elisabeth, "I can really teach him?"

"You sure can." Ryan laughed to himself as his daughter started talking about what she was going to teach her baby brother. Her excitement didn't last long, she stopped talking when she saw the preschool building. Ryan pulled into a parking space and undid his seatbelt.

"You ready baby?' he asked as he turned to look at her.

"No." said Elisabeth quietly, "I wanna go home."

"Baby, come on, it'll be fun." As Ryan got her out of the car, she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Sweetie, you'll have fun, I promise."

"I don't wanna go." She said quietly again.

"Baby, Caleb will be there." Said Ryan, referring to Troy and Gabriella's son.

"Really?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Yup, look there he is now."

Elisabeth looked around the brightly colored room and spotted Caleb standing by his Mom and Dad. Ryan walked over to Troy and Gabriella and set Elisabeth on the ground next to Caleb.

"Hi Caby." She said quietly. It amazed Ryan how much Elisabeth acted like Kelsi when it came to being shy.

"Hi Lissie!" Caleb waved, his brown eyes shining, "Like my book bag?" He held up a red and blue _Cars_ backpack.

"Hey dude!" Troy slapped Ryan on the shoulder, "How's Kels and the baby?"

"They're both doing good. Luke still has his day and nights confused though." Laughed Ryan, "How are you feeling Gabs?"

Gabriella laughed and placed her hand on her bulging stomach, "I'm good and so is baby Bolton."

"Ok kids, come sit on the 'Circle of Fun'!" said the elderly teacher. All the little kids happily left their parents sides, including Caleb. Elisabeth just buried her head into her father's leg. Caleb came back to Elisabeth and pulled her hand, "Come on Lissie, It'll be ok!" Caleb managed to pull Elisabeth away from her father and wrapped his tiny arms around her, pulling her into a big hug. He then held her hand as he pulled her to the circle. Troy Gabriella and Ryan smiled to each other as they walked out of the preschool.

* * *

**I found it fun to write daddy ryry! and i have nothing else better to do since someone *coughkristencough* got me sick....AGAIN! i already missed 2 1/2 days of school last week cause i was sick, and now im sick again! thanks for that krissy! i enjoy it!!**

**please R&R**


	11. Pizza

**Yes, it all belings to me! MAWHAHAHA *pop* aw man, someone just popped my bubble...

* * *

**

Ryan walked into his apartment humming happily. He had a good job, nice apartment and a beautiful wife. As he approached his door, he stopped humming. He pressed his ear against the door and heard soft crying from the other side. He quickly opened the door to see his wife of two years on the kitchen floor, crying. He put his keys on the table and gently kneeled down beside her. The oven door was open and inside was a food item so burnt he couldn't even recognize what it was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"It's…it's ruined!" She cried.

"That doesn't matter, we can order a pizza." He said gently.

"A pizza! We can't order a pizza!" She looked up at him, "This night is suppose to be romantic, with a candle-light dinner and…and then I was going to tell you I'm pregnant and now it's ruined!"

"Baby, it's okay…pregnant? As in you're having a baby?" She looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach.

"In about seven and a half months."

"A baby, a real baby? My baby?" He asked stunned.

"No, Troy's baby, yes your baby." She looked at him and then giggled softly.

45 minutes later found them snuggled up on the couch. And a half eaten pizza on the coffee table in front of them.

"So," Ryan handed Kelsi the crust of his pizza, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, just as long as it's healthy." She took a big bite of the crust and asked, "What about you?"

"I'd like a little girl, but I guess as long as it's healthy, I'll be happy too." She smiled and snuggled into his side. Her smile widened as he placed his hand over her stomach and gently sang to his unborn child.

* * *

** I am so sorry about the long wait! i would have updated sooner, but my family is going through some issues right now, and i haven't thought of my stories, but i will try to update sooner this time. please R&R**


End file.
